Hurt
by AranelMelwasul
Summary: She made the mistake of giving her heart to someone who couldn't love her back. Now Elissa must deal with the hurt as she watches him take comfort in another womans arms. One-Shot F!Cousland/Fenris


_So I had this idea floating around in my head for awhile. So I decided to to something bout it. Let me know if you see any mistakes. Hope you enjoy._

_I own nothing Dragon Age. _

It had been two years since that night. Two years since he walked away her after a night of passion. Elissa sat there and stared down at her mug of ale vaguely listening to her companions as they played a game of cards at the Hanged Man. She tried her hardest not to look up and across the room at the one thing, no make that the two people she didn't want to see most.

Isabella was pushed up against Fenris, whispering in his ear while his hands sat lightly on her hips. Soon they would disappear up into her room for the night. It made Elissa sick to her stomach. She didn't even glance up as they walked by. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. No she wouldn't cry over him. Or at least let him see her cry over him.

She tipped back her mug and downed its contents. Said a quick goodnight to her friends and took off for the door. It was her goal to disappear before Anders or Hawke could offer to walk her home. She needed air and she needed space. She didn't want her new friends to see the "Hero of Ferelden" break down. Especially over a guy. As she walked through the streets she thought back to why she was even in Kirkwall in the first place...

After the Mother and Architect where slain things settled down dramatically in Ferelden. That's when Alistair had summoned her and asked her if she would continue her search for Morrigan and her child. She knew it was a suless quest but she was getting bored doing the same thing day in and day out. So she agreed. She'd talked Zevran into traveling with her for a while. They'd been traveling together a while and it was when they were about a weeks distance from Kirkwall he took his leave. She'd only planned on staying in Kirkwall a few weeks. Long enough to re-supply and rest up before continued on back home.

But it was a chance in counter that brought her face to face with her old friend Anders, who then introduced her to the rest of the rag tag gang led by Hawke a fellow Ferelden. She fit in quit well with everyone so when Hawke asked her to stay and help out. She couldn't turn him down. She sent word to king Alistair on where she would be if he needed her. She was drawn to Fenris immediately. They began flirting back and forth. Which went on for awhile. She new his past and wanted him to decide where to thake the relationship. She didn't plan on giving him her heart. That just sort of happened. She was devastated when he walked out on her. To add insult to injury he'd shown no remorse for leaving. And then when he started sharing Isabelas bed she could barely disguise her hurt.

She tossed and turned that night. And woke up in a sour mood. Before bed she had read through some of her old letters she'd been neglecting. One was from Alistair. She' been putting off replying to his request for her to come back to the palace to discuss a private matter as soon as possible. She had agonized over going back all night. At least she'd be away from Fenris and Isabela. But she'd also have to leave the friends she'd come to love. It was in the wee hours of the morning she had made up her mind to go back to Ferelden. She left her house and made her way to the docks to book passage back to Ferelden and she was in Luck when they had a ship ready to leave the next day. She made the arrangements then quickly left the docks in case one of Verric's contacts or whatever seen her there and asked him about it. She went back home and packed enough supplies to make it to Denerim then stashed it away and went about her daily routine as if nothing was going on.

It was loud that night at the Hanged Man and Elissa was starting rubbing her temples wondering why they couldn't find a quieter place to hang out. She tried her best to act normal. She had no clue if it was working or not. But no one said anything if they did notice a change in behavior. She even stayed a bit later then normal just to get a few more moments with her beloved friends.

Once she got home that night she set to writing a goodbye letter explaining where she was going and why. She left out the part about Fenris. She had to return to her duties back home. Elissa knew it was a cowardly way to say goodbye. It would be to hard to say it to them in person. She just wanted to slip away unnoticed so they wouldn't try and persuade her to stay. She didn't know if she'd be able to tell them no.

She left early the next morning sending the letter to Hawke on her way. With any luck he'd be off on the Wounded coast like he planned the night before. There for he wouldn't get the letter until well after the ship had left.

She had made it clear down to the docks and made herself comfortable (as possible) on the ship with out notice. But it seemed the universe had different plans for her. She just got back onto the deck of the ship and it had just barely set sail when she saw them all running towards the docks. Waving their arms about shouting.

Turning around as slowly as should could. She turned her back to them pretending she didn't hear their desperate calls for her to come back. Maker she hoped they could forgive her. She let the tears flow freely then.


End file.
